


This Town

by allthehearteyes



Series: It Sounds Like Fluff to Me [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Music, Telekinesis, a glimpse into Alex’s adoration of Michael, taking a lazy drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael and Alex take a lazy drive.





	This Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is unadulterated, shameless fluff. There is no plot. Just a little glimpse into Alex’s adoration of Michael. 
> 
> I apologize for nothing. Lol. 
> 
> Part four of the _Sounds Like Fluff to Me_ series is completely inspired by O.A.R.’s song, _This Town_  
>  (obvs, I totally borrowed the title too)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. ❤️ 
> 
> ~~find me on tumblr (same username)~~

Alex watches Michael from the other side of the truck cab. He watches how Michael’s hand rests easily on the steering wheel and how he sits so relaxed, radiating all that cowboy cool. He watches how the sun shines on Michael’s face, making him look like a golden god. He watches as those gorgeous curls blow in the wind. Wild and unruly.

He watches how Michael sings along with the music, belting out tunes and bobbing his head.

 _In the morning wake me up_  
_And tell me everything_  
_So I can understand your world_  
_And you can understand my dream_  
_Yeah I could be anywhere_  
_And you could be there with me..._

Alex bites his lip and sighs.

Michael glances over, lopsided grin on his lips.

“What?” Alex shakes his head a little.

“Nothing. I just love you, ya know?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you too. Get over here.” Michael says with sly smile.

All of a sudden Alex feels his body sliding across the bench seat until he’s pressed next to Michael. His arm around Alex’s shoulders.

“Getting pretty cocky there with your gift, Guerin. Very forward of you.”

They both laugh.

“Yes. Yes I am. Got a problem with it?”

“Not at all. You know I love it.”

“I think heard that rumor about you, once or twice, Manes.”

Alex leans over and kisses his cheek before resting his head on Michael’s shoulder.

 _...On our own let's get away_  
_Nothing more left here to see_  
_Come on love make it perfect_  
_More and more I will believe..._

Alex feels the telekinesis again as his left hand is lifted and placed on Michael’s thigh. Alex grins and chuckles a little.

 _This town, this night, this crowd_  
_Come on put them up, let me hear it loud_  
_This town, this city, this crowd_  
_Stand up on your feet put your worry down_

_...Come on ya'll let's take this town…_

Alex feels a sense of peace and deep contentment as they listen to the music and enjoy their lazy drive toward the desert sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
